


Smaurent/Damini Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Captive Prince Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Child Marriage, Cute Kids, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Good Big Brothers, Marriage, Playgrounds, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: A conglomeration of any Tumblr drabbles, snippets, and prompts about Laurent and Damen as children.





	1. Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still taking prompts, then #2 for lamen, please!

Laurent was more than happy to be visiting Akielos, and about getting to wear an Akielon dress instead of a Veretian one.

He and Damen became fast friends, even with the gap in their ages. Laurent was more than willing to play the games Damen chose, and that suited Damen just fine.

In return, he and Laurent would sit and read during lunch and at night while their parents and brothers dined under the stars.

Laurent is an excitable six year old, and Damen is an athletic eleven year old, and their personalities couldn’t have paired up better.

And with Nikandros barred from the palace until their royal guests leave, Damen is glad for the agreeable company.

It’s that agreeableness that gets Laurent hurt.

Damen had been showing Laurent a few motions with a sword, wooden, for both their safety–-he’d learned his lesson after the accident with Kastor.

Laurent had been doing well, going through the motions, and then executing them faster, then fighting invisible foes with Damen at his side.

“Die, fiend!” Laurent had shouted, running at a bush to wack into submission. His chiton had come undone, and Damen hadn’t been close enough to catch him.

Damen could only watch in horror as Laurent fell face first into the packed dirt of the training ground, and then slowly push himself up on scraped hands, all cheer and vigor gone and their game forgotten.

Laurent sits on his butt in the dirt, as nude as the day he was born, and caught Damen’s eyes. Damen still hadn’t moved, too shocked to react properly.

Until Laurent’s eyes watered.

Damen runs to Laurent side, sliding across the ground, his sword abandoned in favor of seeing to Laurent.

Damen grabs Laurent’s chiton as he begins to cry in earnest and lays it over his lap, because Veretians are weird about nudity.

Laurent has his eyes closed and face to the sky, positively wailing, with only coughs to break the pattern.

Damen goes to grab a jug of water and returns to Laurent, then strips off his own chiton to wet and wipe away the dirt and blood on Laurent’s cheek and palms.

Laurent lets him, and he keeps his whimpers trapped behind trembling lips.

When Damen is done, Laurent still has tears slipping down his cheeks.

Damen takes Laurent hands, careful of his wounds, and kisses his knuckles. “Please don’t cry.” Damen kisses Laurent’s hurt cheek after that. “I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Laurent sucks up his bottom lip and tries to stop crying.

By then Auguste comes running out, looking worried.

“Laurent?” He comes to kneel by Laurent. Laurent lifts his arms to be picked up, his chiton falling from his lap and to the ground as Auguste stands with him. Damen stands as well, his own chiton falling to join Laurent’s. “What happened?”

Laurent has calmed himself now that his brother is here. “I fell. Damianos helped me feel better though.” He looks tired, and Damen realizes it’s probably close to nap time. “I’m okay now.”

Auguste is leading them all inside. “Do you need me or Mom to kiss it better?”

Laurent shakes his head, laid on Auguste’s shoulder. “No. Damen kissed my booboos better.”

Auguste looks down at Damen and gives him a smile, one Damen hasn’t seen Auguste give to anyone but Laurent in the weeks they’ve been here.

He feels like he’s been let in on a secret. He feels special for being allowed to share in it.

Laurent is put down for a nap, and Damen reads him to sleep, happy that his tears have dried.


	2. Halloween (Laurent & Auguste)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : "Did you eat anything today ?" "I did !" "Something else than candy ?"

Auguste stares down at Laurent. He’s got a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. The trash can is full to the brim with empty bags of candy.

Halloween is Laurent’s favorite holiday. He loves dressing up, the scary stories, decorating the house and yard with cobwebs and pumpkins. But more than anything, Laurent likes the candy.

Laurent takes care of his teeth like it’s nobody’s business, but only so he can keep eating all the candy he wants.

Within reason. He’s only eight.

Auguste expected Laurent to sleep through most the day since he’d been up all night and well into the morning trick-or-treating, first at the residential houses, then when they all went to bed, Auguste drove him down to the college to hit up the dorms and frat houses where everyone was still well passed awake and passing out candy to anyone still awake with them.

Their mother still had a few full bags by the time they got home, but she’d passed out on the couch with The Nightmare Before Christmas menu screen playing on the TV. Their father had likely gone to bed long before she had.

It was pushing three in the morning and Laurent was half conscious in his arms, but determined to see the night to completion.

When his head hit the pillow, he was out.

So Auguste assumed it safe to head in for work that morning and not have to worry about Laurent needing a more attentive babysitter than Ms. Halvik from across the street. He only planned to be gone until a little after lunch.

She was sleeping on the couch in the same position their mother had been, and Auguste had sighed at the sight of her, then laughed. Until he found Laurent in the kitchen trying to stuff down all the evidence of him being awake.

And having eaten every piece of candy he was given.

Laurent is a good liar. He lies at school, he lies to the neighbors, he lies to his babysitters. But he can’t lie to their mother and he can’t lie to Auguste. Where Laurent’s face is usually blank and his tone assured, now his eyes are wide and his tone meek.

But he lies through his perfect teeth anyway.

Laurent might have slept through breakfast, but he didn’t sleep through lunch, and he most definitely didn’t make food for himself.

“Did you eat something today?”

The question draws him up short. He’d probably expected to be scolded. Smart boy, because he will be.

With furrowed brows, Laurent says, “I did.”

Auguste gets of a level with Laurent, looking every bit the older brother he is, and dares Laurent to lie to him after his next question. “Something else besides candy.”

Laurent sucks his lips into his mouth, his hands joining behind his back. In lieu of lying, he’s not confessing at all.

Auguste doesn’t let up, because Laurent will only take it as a victory.

Laurent glances away and that’s when he breaks. “I’m sorry.”

No he isn’t, but he will be in a few hours when he gets a stomach ache. But that will be punishment enough. So Auguste sighs and picks Laurent up.

“You’re going to get sick later. You shouldn’t have eaten all your candy.” Laurent nods into his shoulder.

Laurent’s a mama’s boy, but Auguste is still his favorite.

“Let’s go buy you some real food to see if that’ll help your stomach.”

“Okay.”

They let Ms. Halvik sleep.


	3. Candied Orange Peels (Laurent & Damen, Laurent & Auguste, Damen/Laurent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : "No you're not going to kill him. I don't care that he took the last candied orange peel."

Laurent could only watch in horror from his mother’s side as the visiting prince, Damianos, five years his senior, ate the last piece of candied orange peel. He made a face as he ate it, and discreetly spat it back out into his napkin.

Wasted.

A rage boiled in Laurent’s six year old body like no rage had ever consumed a man.

Auguste had to hold him back as he screamed and pitched a fit, right in the middle of the feast table, little dinner knife out and pointed at that stupid, brutish prince.

“I’ll kill him!”

Auguste had grabbed Laurent around the waist when he started to climb across the table, everyone quick to stand, lest they be the  _him_ he was after.

“You are not going to kill him.” Auguste saw what Damianos had done, he had to! He knows how much Laurent needs his candied orange peels after sitting quietly during a boring gathering!

Damianos could see Laurent’s eyes on him, and Laurent could see the rabid animal he’d become in their reflection.

“You’ll pay for that,” he roared. “I’ll freaking kill you!”

“No. You’re not going to kill him,” Auguste says, hefting Laurent more firmly into his arms. “I don’t care that he took the last candied orange peel.”

Well who cared what his stupid brother thought, Laurent would get his revenge.

He threw the knife at Damianos.

* * *

“You’re mother looked ready to faint,” Damianos laughs, placing a candied orange peel to Laurent’s lips.

Laurent holds out his tongue for Damianos to place it on, and he chews happily. “Auguste was less than pleased when he returned me to my room that night.”

Damianos raises a brow then. “Truly? He and my father were laughing about it the next morning. Though, I suppose you wouldn’t know, seeing as you weren’t invited to join us, on the off chance to thought not to miss this time.”

Laurent smiles and leans further into Damianos’ side. “How fitting that candied orange peels be the first gift you offer in our courtship.”

Damianos grins and places a kiss to Laurent’s head. “I thought it wise to seek forgiveness first.”

“You thought right.”


	4. Bushes (Damen & Kastor, Damen & Nikandros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : *sigh* "how do you always manage to get twigs and leaves in your hair ?"

Kastor has been looking for Damen for the better part of an hour. When he agreed to a game of hide and seek, he didn’t realize that Damen would be so good at hiding.

He’s given up at this point and is just trying to get Damen to come out.

“I said I give up!” he shouts, hands cupping his mouth the make the words carry farther. “You win!”

Kastor hears a noise to his left, a shifting from the shrubbery. He watches Damen emerge from a bush, giggles on his lips. Nikandros, the more sensible child of the two, walks around the bush.

Damen runs up to him, laughing. “You gave up so easily!”

Damen slams into him, wrapping his arms around Kastor’s waist and smiling up at him.

Kastor smiles down at Damen, and starts to pick at Damen’s tangled curls. He sighs. “How do you always manage to get twigs and leaves in your hair?”

“He’s always climbing into trees or bushes,” Nikandros supplies helpfully, giving Damen a flat look.

Far too serious for a ten year old. But, Kastor supposes, with a friend like Damen, he’d have to be.


	5. Besties (Damen & Nikandros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : Damen is clingy

“He’s my best friend.”

“Damen, you just met him.”

“My best friend, Kastor!”

* * *

Damen had taken a shining to Nikandros the moment he laid eyes on him. Nikandros had been standing by his father’s side, hands folded behind his back and listening closely to the conversation being had over his head.

Damen had spotted him from across the throne room and known from that moment on, they’d be friends forever.

Nikandros was a worrywart, and very serious, and Damen loved him. He was fun to drag around on adventures around the palace grounds. He was also good at sword fighting. And good at hiding from the servants and slaves.

He’s more fun than you might think at first glance.

When it’s time for him to leave, Damen has a tantrum. He doesn’t want to lose his new friend and demands that he stay at the palace.

After a firm scolding for his behavior, he’s informed that Nikandros’ father agreed to let Nikandros stay at the palace already. Nikandros had asked.

Damen had found Nikandros after that, standing in his new rooms at the palace, and tackled him to the floor in a hug.

* * *

“And I was right. Best friends until the end of time.”

“Or until you get one of us killed.”

“Laurent is far more likely to do that than I am.”


	6. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: A scene where Hennike gets to have that “what are your intentions with my son” talk with Damen

“Sit, Damianos,” Hennike beckons, gesturing to the seat opposite her.

He sits, and folds his fingers in front of himself, holding her eye with a very serious expression resting on his face.

She holds back a smile of her own, keeping her lips flat. “What are you intentions with my son?”

Damianos clears his throat and straightens. “I intend to marry him.”

She tilts her head. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” He nods.

She hums, glancing over Damianos’ head, to Laurent standing anxious by Auguste’s side. Auguste looks like he is having a wonderful time of it all.

“And why,” she asks, turning her eyes back to Damianos. “Should I allow that? Laurent is still very young.”

He only grows more determined at that, his face near stiff with it. “Because we are in love.”

She hums again, tapping a finger to her chin. “I suppose I cannot stop you then,” she sighs.

Damianos beams, then hops off the bench and runs from the picnic table, back into Laurent’s arms. “She said yes!”

And so she stands witness while Auguste officiates the marriage between Laurent and Damianos, sealed with a trip down the slide together. The whole park cheers, even the children too small to understand what’s going on.

* * *

Years later, when she asks Damianos this same question again, and he gives her that same determined expression, she knows she’ll agree to him taking Laurent’s hand in marriage. They’ll have it at that same park. Auguste will officiate. And Laurent and Damianos will kiss at the bottom of the slide.


End file.
